


Untouchable

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bath Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masterbation, Masturbation, OC, Rimming, Slavery mention, Threesome, Wooing, dp, god help chrollo, greedy, harem au, in that regard, mentions of cultural fetishization, nothing extreme, silvahisokuro, slut chrollo, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a teaser more or less for the main bulk of this fic since its taking me so long to finish. Just some notes: Chrollo in this is Southeast Asian, I'm using mostly Cambodia/Thailand themes with his wardrobe since I'm following this art (http://yougei.tumblr.com/post/127790632853/terminallydepraved) that yougei drew me as a reference. The rest of the peeps are pretty vaguely described so feel free to imagine whatever you'd like. </p><p>ill have a real summary up when i post the rest! Enjoy guys!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser more or less for the main bulk of this fic since its taking me so long to finish. Just some notes: Chrollo in this is Southeast Asian, I'm using mostly Cambodia/Thailand themes with his wardrobe since I'm following this art (http://yougei.tumblr.com/post/127790632853/terminallydepraved) that yougei drew me as a reference. The rest of the peeps are pretty vaguely described so feel free to imagine whatever you'd like. 
> 
> ill have a real summary up when i post the rest! Enjoy guys!

The sand stung his eyes almost as much as the shackles digging into his wrists. It was hot, bright, the sun bearing down on him along with dozens of appraising eyes and Chrollo exhaled harshly. Given his current situation, he had been told that he would do well to smile, to look pleasant and desirable. This was much better than going to jail, they had said with grins on their greedy faces. He would be well taken care of like this.

Chrollo grit his teeth as the auctioneer’s voice carried over the crowd’s cacophonous din, rattling off prices and skills and all of the attributes he carried that would make him an attractive buy. Strangers' eyes caught on the blood still staining his shirt, the quiet and disconcerting smile on his face. The auctioneer promised spirit, a saucy mouth, boundless energy and Chrollo couldn’t help but chuckle as the crowd around him stepped back, uncertain. They knew he was a criminal but the crime was what made them reticent. His blood-soaked smile told them many things and it didn’t seem they were willing to risk the gamble of buying a wild animal.

“Come on folks, just take a look at that face!” the slaver jeered to the masses, shoving Chrollo closer to the retreating hoard. “An exotic beauty in need of a strong hand. Untouched even!”

A frown broke through the smile as the crowd’s mood seemed to change at that, a few of the braver ones edging closer to take a better look at him. He turned his face away at the probing looks only to have the auctioneer force his head back forward, his rough hand tangling in his hair to move his bangs out of his eyes. The cross adorning his forehead bought him a handful of appreciative gasps.

It was once the blood was scented in the water that the auctioneer stepped down, letting the crowd come by for a closer look. He glared at Chrollo before stepping aside, the threat unspoken of what would happen if he were to say anything that would damage the chances of a sale. Chrollo smiled at him sickly sweet and resisted the urge to wince as the movement pulled at the faded bruise on his cheek.

One by one the prospective buyers paraded past, each treating him like a piece of meat only just out of reach from their hungry jaws. It was dehumanizing and humiliating but Chrollo held his head high, giving each hyena a sharp smile in reply to any question they asked. Where was he from, what could he do, has he really never been touched? The last was always accompanied by lascivious grins and probing hands feeling him for muscle, tilting his chin this way and that to take in his dark eyes and mouth. Venom burned his tongue and he let it show, lolling his head on his shoulder to stare at each wolf with dark intent. They shuffled along quickly enough after that.

The line began to wane and Chrollo rolled his shoulders, aching for a drink, some shade, an escape from the rough hands and hungry stares. An old man took his place in front of him and made a cursory examination, his wrinkled hands lightly running down his shoulders and not much else.

“What is your name?” the man asked quietly, retracting his hands with a gentle smile. His clothing was aristocratic and spoke of wealth and his eyes were devoid of any of the malice Chrollo had been drowning in since he took to the stage.

Chrollo bit his lip and tried to read the man but came up empty. He hadn’t been asked his name before, not even when he had been arrested.

“Chrollo.”

A thoughtful look on his wizened face, the elderly man nodded. “Chrollo,” he parroted as if learning the feel of his name. “Tell me Chrollo, can you read?”

Bemused, Chrollo answered in the affirmative.

“Can you write?”

“Yes.”

A bright smile split the man’s face and it was almost infectious. Almost.

“Would you like to join my household, Chrollo?”

Chrollo was confused, dehydrated, and his patience had long worn thin. “Why would you ask? What would you do with me?” he snapped, his temper only somewhat quelled by the calming smile on the man’s face. The chains around his wrists had grown steadily heavier as the day dragged on and he was far past the point of games.

Instead of taking offense the man only laughed. “I’m an old man, child. My eyesight isn’t what it used to be and I find myself struggling to read the documents entailed in running my estate,” he explained, gesturing at a servant somewhere behind him. He was handed a skein and he held it to Chrollo’s mouth, cool water soothing the dryness in his throat.

“I could use a young set of eyes. Someone with a quick mind. You would want for nothing and be respected.”

Heart pounding at the thought of freedom, Chrollo tore through the alternatives if he refused. There was no guarantee he would get a better offer or a chance to escape if he were to be bought by another. Biting his lip, he looked around at the rest of the crowd, at the wolves pacing along the edge of the mass. They were whispering to each other, counting their coins and preparing to bid for the chance to own him. To break him.

A thin hand pat his cheek, breaking him from his internal turmoil. It was kind, fatherly instead of appraising. Chrollo found his mind quieted.

“Okay,” Chrollo accepted, smiling as the hand rested on his shoulder. “When do I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out! i hope its worth the wait.

The moment he entered the room the oxygen promptly left it.

Chrollo let a smile tease his lips as he swayed to the quiet music, the whirls of smoke billowing from the pipes and hookahs moving like the silk draped against his skin. It was a fairly common phenomenon to be stared at. He had grown accustomed to it over the many years he had occupied the household. Black silk rippled around his legs as he walked and it took on a smoke-like quality all its own. Lamp light flickered along the golden embroidery and Chrollo didn’t blame them for all looking. The effect was quite breathtaking.

The party was in full force at this point in the evening. Bodies were scattered around on pillows, reclined as they were entertained by servants and harem alike. The air was full of the scent of jasmine, wine, spice. It coalesced into a mind-freeing smell that loosened his step even more. Hips swaying as he made his way through, Chrollo greeted and chatted with those who smiled at him. There would no doubt be more callers and suitors vying for a more personal touch, their number growing with each smile he returned, but those were problems for later. The night was still young and he had plenty of time to mingle yet before the vultures descended.

As it was, all around him were partyers enjoying the hospitality, many looking to him for more of the same. Members of the harem joined guests on the plush pillows, their groupings occupied in anything from conversation to song, from eating to the acts more suited to the private rooms down the hall. He turned away from these latter couplings, squared his shoulders, and moved with purpose. Years of these gatherings had taught him the intricacies of being seen but not seeming within reach.

New faces greeted him as he made his way through the hall, their eyes always loaded with expectation. Chrollo kept his smile and pace aloof. They would learn as all the others had. Even as he moved he could see their regular guests whispering to strangers, dropping their gazes when he caught their eye. It wouldn't take long for the news to spread to those unfamiliar with Chrollo's role in the house.

To his surprise though, one set refused to drop.

“Well, just look at you,” the man crooned, taking a puff from the hose cradled between his fingers. His eyes were even heavier in their perusal up close and Chrollo couldn’t help but preen under the gaze. “Of all the delicacies here, I think you might be the rarest. Definitely the most beautiful.”

The invitation was clear in his voice, his desire even more so. It was a marked difference from the usual guests they entertained, the vast majority treating him like some sort of venerated treasure. Something to be looked at but never touched. He found it refreshing, the chance for unguarded conversation and a little harmless flirting.

Smiling, Chrollo sank down into the pillows to join the stranger at his pipe. The hose was offered to him with a jaunty grin and he could taste the smoke on the man’s clothing before put his lips to it. Citrusy and light, it filled his lungs with warmth and exhaled smooth in a thick cloud. Orange and lime lingered on his tongue.

“What a charming thought,” Chrollo replied after he had rolled the smoke like wine across his palate, letting it take the tension from his body as it fluttered towards the ceiling, “though I’m sad to say that I am not on tonight’s menu.”

The man next to him didn’t seem terribly put off by the statement, simply reaching out to take back the hose for another few puffs. His golden earrings shone bright beneath his red hair, giving his skin a warm glow.

“Are you sad because you wish otherwise,” he began, blowing out a stream of citrus smoke, “or are you consoling me for my loss?” Every word spoken carried with it a hint of a smile, ever so slight but infectious in a way that permeated the air between them like the scent of oranges and lime.

Chrollo hummed and felt a smile tease his lips even as he took another pull from the pipe. Their fingers brushed when he passed it back and it was noticed when he shied away.

A devilish grin split the man’s face and Chrollo found his hand snatched up and pressed to quirked lips.

“I’m Hisoka.” The words were whispered against his skin, soft and hot with the smoke. “And it would please me greatly if you wished otherwise.”

It was with effort that Chrollo held back his blush, though he suspected that Hisoka could still tell he was affected by the forwardness. “I'm Chrollo and I fear you may be disappointed in that respect.” He made a move to pull back his hand but was prevented, Hisoka’s mouth coming to trail over his pulse point.

Tugging him closer, Hisoka nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner wrist, right above the silver bracelet. “Oh, somehow I doubt you could ever disappoint me, Chrollo,” Hisoka murmured, yellow eyes staring hotly into his own.

It was forward but Chrollo was well-versed in the game even if he never played himself. “Such trust.” He looked to the rest of the revelers dismissively, smiling coyly. “You hardly know me but you have such faith in me. It’s rather flattering, Hisoka.”

Another cloud of smoke rose up and Hisoka’s smile was blinding through the haze. “I think I could be more.” Voice low and seductive, Hisoka seemed to slip closer, the arm cradling Chrollo’s wrist moving around his waist. Hot fingers trailed lightly over the bare skin of his lower back and it was distracting enough to let Hisoka coax him into his lap.

He opened his mouth to protest but found the fingers at his lips, offering him the pipe with a lazy smirk. Without an alternative, he took it into his mouth and shivered as his hair was ruffled, fingers twirling the ebony strands and teasing the sensitive skin behind his ear. When he exhaled the smoke, it was shaky. Teeth had joined the exploratory touches, making him jolt when they nipped at his earring, whispering warmly in his ear.

“Let me enjoy you tonight. You would make my evening so sweet.”

The intent in his voice was enough to make Chrollo flush and pull himself from the man’s lap, stumbling a little on his sampot as he rose to his feet. “I thank you for the confidence and the company,” he managed, smoothing the silk covering his legs. “But as I said, I am not on the menu this evening.”

Hisoka didn’t seem offended or put off by his dismissal. On the contrary, he merely stretched out on the silk pillows, showcasing the toned body hidden just beneath his decadent robes. Chrollo turned his eyes away from the sight with burning cheeks and made off in a random direction, the beaten gold accents on his outfit jingling merrily from the clipped pace.

Even from the other side of the expansive room he could feel yellow eyes on him, resting somewhere low on the bare skin of his lower back. Though the cut was nothing he wasn’t use to, he couldn’t help but feel over-exposed, like a defenseless bird pinned under the paws of a cat. It was thrilling in a sense but he looked to a far pillar for cover all the same.

It was only when he was pressed against the cool stone that he began to feel the phantom heat of Hisoka’s hands retreat. It wasn’t often that he allowed such forwardness, for a person to touch him as if he was just another regular member of the harem. His skin still tingled from the proximity and he risked a peek around the pillar to see if the red haired man was still looking in his direction.

He was so focused that he missed the fact that he wasn’t the only one hiding from the party.

“Are you hiding or seeking?” a voice asked from behind him, chuckling when he jumped.

Grip tightening on the stone, Chrollo stiffened and felt his face flush at the indignity of being caught in this position. His head was poked out from the pillar, the rest of his body bent over like a child at play. He straightened with as much poise as he could muster under the circumstances and turned to face his new companion.

Chrollo was proud of himself for not reacting when he had to crane his neck to look the man in the eye. The man was massive, towering far above him with muscles only adding to the intimidating picture he painted.

“You startled me,” he tried, aiming for cool but falling a bit short.

“I can see that.” A small smile crept onto the man’s face even as he sipped from the chalice in his hand. “Is this party really so boring for you that you decided to play games instead of socialize?”

The tone was joking and Chrollo crossed his arms, pouting childishly to bite back his own grin. “I could ask you the same I think. You’re rather isolated back here. Does the entertainment not suit you?” he countered, leaning against the stone. Eyes traveled down his body in a pointed manner and it gave him back his confidence.

The man chuckled and took another sip, another surveying glance at his body. “I find I prefer my own company more often than not. I am here for business, not pleasure. This is merely another distraction before I conclude what I came here to do.”

It was an intriguing answer and Chrollo couldn’t help but be interested. “Oh, are you staying with us? I am Chrollo, the assistant to the master of the house. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He gave a polite bow, his golden accents tinkling from the movement. “If there is anything you need, please let me know.”

“No need to be so formal, I am no one of merit. Your hospitality is most welcome,” he returned, inclining his head. His tone was equally as polite and a far cry more respectful than what Chrollo typically received from those unaware of the peculiarities of the household.

“In either case, I wish you a pleasant evening. I am told the entertainment later will be something to see.” It was hard to hide his smile when he said so. What a surprise this man would have, seeing him dance.

Another laugh, this one crinkling the man’s eyes rather charmingly. “More so than the sight of you playing hide and seek then?”

Chrollo flushed at that and scoffed, though it was ruined by his own snicker. “You’ll just have to see. I hope it’s to your liking.” And with that he made his exit, citing some aspect of the party to supervise.

He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he sauntered through the crowd, joining the heavy weight of Hisoka’s even though he was almost to the far side of the hall. So much attention this evening, more than he’d had in recent days. Chrollo shrugged it off with a smile and helped himself to a cup of wine.

Their gaze would only be heavier soon enough. The way he danced would assure that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit shorter than i wanted but what can you do. ive decided to make the entire fic a chaptered work so each section i write can be uploaded without having to wait for me to finish the entire thing. this way you guys get content a bit faster and i feel less pressed to finish all of it in one weekend. ive got two more sections fully written, though theyre the last two sections of the fic, so once ive got the next three done youll have no more wait! anyway, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) for more updates and let me know how youre liking this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in a writing mood so two chapters in a row for you guys, please enjoy!!

“The master sends for you.”

Chrollo looked up from his latest book to the guard waiting by the door, surprise that he hadn't heard him approach. “Did he say what for?” he asked as he stood, smoothing down his clothing before joining the man in the hall. It was his free time, the master had said. They weren't expecting any documents for the new shipments for at least another couple of days.

The man shook his head and led the way, his face as stony as all of the guards' were. “No, but there were a few strangers with him. Men.”

Given that they had just been entertaining guests the night before, it certainly narrowed down the possibilities. Business offers, trade deals, perhaps even property inquiries; there were always people seeking to enhance their wealth through the master’s, many traveling to their estate just for the opportunity to talk.

They moved through the halls in silence and he left the guard at the door to the master’s study and knocked himself. He spent almost as much time inside as his patron so it wasn’t really necessary, but if they we’re still entertaining guests it would only be polite to err on the side of formality.

Entering, he was met with three sets of eyes. It was immediately clear that he hadn’t been summoned for a simple business transaction.

“Ah, there he is. Chrollo, I hope you are well,” the master greeted, his smile as kind as it had been the day they met. He gestured for him to come in, to sit at the usual spot at his side. “I pray you remember our honored guests? You made quite an impression on them last night.”

Hisoka’s gaze was pinning and Chrollo switched between it and the other man’s, the one he hadn’t gotten a name from. He inclined his head to each, a look of confusion on his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, unable to determine why else he would be here before them all. To his knowledge he hadn’t been rude, hadn’t insulted them in some way. The confusion only grew when the master began to laugh.

“Quite the contrary. These guests were inquiring at what it would cost to buy you.”

Chrollo felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. His eyes darted from the men to the master and something must have shown in his posture because he immediately received a calming hand to his cheek.

Shushing him, the master continued, his voice apologetic. “Don’t fret, I told them you were not for sale. You are like a son to me, there is no price to be put on that. But I told them that if they wished to own you, it would have to be by your own terms.”

Some portion of the confusion and unease must have still remained on his face. He looked to the two men, one smiling kindly and the other with heat, intent. Buyers were something he was used to. The wealthy were commonly throwing their gold in his direction, begging the master to part with him. What made these men any different?

“Let me introduce them to you,” he carried on, his grounding hand resting on his shoulder now. “This is Hisoka, though he tells me you already made his acquaintance. He governs his own estate and is visiting, seeking to expand his trade.”

Hisoka seemed to preen at the attention and there was something about his flagrant behavior that was so reminiscent of the night before, of how he had been so forward, so eager to touch and reluctant to let him slip away. Chrollo nodded to him and hoped the flush on his cheeks was hidden in the movement. He was a hard man to forget.

The attention turned to the other one, the stranger with the penchant for solitude and who had laughed at his childish antics. “And Silva Zoldcyk, head of the Zoldyck family.” The name didn’t ring any immediate bells and Chrollo cocked his head, trying to place the surname. It was familiar in a vague way.

“He’s an assassin, Chrollo.”

And there came the epiphany. His eyes widened and he took in the man anew. His size definitely bespoke strength, the sharpness in his eyes, vigilance. Though his clothing was refined, it was subtle, forgetful in a crowd of wealth. At his belt he could see a dagger and he was almost disappointed in himself for not putting it together earlier.

“What exactly are your intentions?” Chrollo finally spoke, taking in the two of them together. He could understand Hisoka’s want, his desire. Silva though. He had no idea how he had appealed to the assassin.

It was Silva who replied, their decision having probably been agreed upon before he had even entered the room. “We wish to court you. If we cannot have you, we wish to win you if you would allow it.” Chrollo caught the look he shot Hisoka, as if he were worried he would say something different, but the red haired man merely smiled, murmuring his agreement.

Chrollo looked to the master and he felt his shoulder be squeezed in the old hand. “I told you the day we met, child. You will want for nothing. If this is something you wish to do, you need not ask my permission. I have been assure that they will honor any decision you make, any request or limitations you may choose to place.”

It was a big decision to make, but from the sound of it he could opt out at any time. He bit his lip and looked at the men again and couldn’t find it in himself to think the idea distasteful. They were both attractive, both well-off. 

“If I say yes, there would be rules,” he began, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

“We’re happy to listen to whatever you have to say,” purred Hisoka, his eyes dancing at the win being in sight.

The assertion wasn’t as reassuring as it should have been coming from the leering man but Chrollo carried on regardless. “Firstly, I’m unsure of how much the master told you, but I value my chastity. I will not compromise on this. Unless I allow it, there will be no intercourse.” He paused, taking in their faces for any reaction they might have had, but either they had already been informed or they were much too schooled to be visibly affected. “I am not just another member of the harem. I am above that. You will treat me as such.”

Silva’s eyes were the picture of sincerity and Chrollo trusted what he saw in them to keep Hisoka in line if he wasn’t quite as inclined. Chrollo continued.

“I can end this anytime I wish. I can accept or reject advances as I wish. I want civility between the two of you,” he said, gesturing at Hisoka and Silva. “I know you’re in a sense competing for my affection but I don’t want jealousy to spoil anything that might be built. Do you understand?”

Here he let them think, sharing a look between them. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could see a flicker of disgust on Silva’s face when he took in Hisoka who’s unreadable smile hadn’t wavered in the slightest.

“How will we decide who will court you and when?” Hisoka asked, leaning back against the plush pillows behind him. “Are we allowed to take you from the palace, say, into our own?”

Chrollo leaned against his master and let him pet his hair, the gesture comforting and familiar. “You’ll take turns or do it together. And I don’t mind as long as it doesn’t interfere with my duties here. Do you mind?” he asked, directing it to his master.

“Not at all, child. I want you to find happiness and if I need to rely on some of the other members of the household then I am more than willing to do so.” He pressed his lips to Chrollo’s forehead with fatherly care before standing up. “I will leave you to get acquainted and sort out the details of this arrangement. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.”

He was quick to help the man up, letting him use his shoulder to ease the struggle. “I thank you. If there is anything I decide, I’ll let you know immediately,” Chrollo promised.

The suitors stood as well as the master left, paying their respects as he made his way to the door. It was a good gesture, enough to settle Chrollo’s nerves at being alone with the men. Or at least, calm them enough to keep him from fidgeting under their heavy gazes when the door shut, leaving them the only ones in the room.

“So,” he began, twisting his fingers in the silk covering his legs. “How would you suggest we proceed?”

They didn’t spare a moment, reaching into pouches around their waists to pull out small parcels. Both were presented with a flourish, Chrollo taking them in hand with wide eyes. “What is this?” he asked, sitting back down to set the things in his lap.

“It is customary to present gifts to the one you are courting,” Silva answered, kneeling beside him to watch him handle the small wrapped piece. “Please, accept this as a token of my affection.”

Hisoka joined him on Chrollo’s other side, only closer. “I hope you are pleased with it. It was difficult to find a gift that wouldn’t pale in comparison to your beauty.” The heat of him was pressed to his shoulder and Chrollo fumbled for a gift, if only to distract himself from the proximity.

The first, wrapped in golden silk, was from Silva. He couldn’t hide his gasp of surprise when the fabric slipped away like water, revealing a golden bangle. It was simple, void of ostentatious decoration. Carved into the edge was the outline of some great beast, reptilian and clawed with fire burning from its eyes. With careful hands, Silva took it from his fingers and slipped it over his wrist, his hands gentle.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” he whispered, admiring how it caught the light.

Silva chuckled. “It is a symbol of my family, something to always remember me by.”

The thoughtfulness and importance of the choice didn’t escape him. He could tell from the very nature of the animal, the dragon, that Silva was a powerfully dangerous man. Chrollo felt he could watch the light play over the intricate scales for hours, but the warm muscle pressed against his shoulder reminded him of his other suitor.

Hisoka’s gift was wrapped in silk as well, this one a blood red. As he unwrapped it from the trinket, he caught the detailed embroidery, the unmistakable outline of pomegranate seeds speckling the smooth fabric. The cloth must have cost a fortune in itself and it only gave weight to the level of wealth these men had at their disposal. A long buried part of him longed to have it at his fingertips, to steal and amass it all. He ignored it though. That was his past. Eyes to the future.

From the depths of the wrapping he pulled out another piece of jewelry. This piece was similar to Silva’s in that it was a bangle of some sort, thinner and braided but with a smattering of gem stones set to match the pomegranates on the silk. Hisoka’s chin rested on his shoulder, his hands coming up to cradle the piece alongside Chrollo’s fingers.

“A delicacy for the rarest in sight.”

Chrollo sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment. It was a gorgeous piece. He let Hisoka take it from his fingers, letting him come around to his front and gently grip his ankle, slipping the anklet on him. It settled perfectly atop his foot and he could only imagine how it would dazzle when he spun in dance.

It took a moment for him to collect himself, the value of the gifts on his body far exceeding the worth of anything he could offer. “Thank you, thank you both. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such beautiful things.” His gratitude was worthless in comparison but he did his best not to embarrass himself with insincerity.

Silva and Hisoka brushed it off, taking in the sight of their gifts on his body. Even Chrollo could see that the pieces suited him. The gold weighed heavy against his ankle, his wrist, like collars proclaiming their intent.

Try as he might though, Chrollo couldn’t bring himself to hate the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed were dizzying. Chrollo had never been one for the notion of courtship, never having explored the idea of allowing a suitor to besiege him with gifts and attention and overtures. He could admit that he hadn’t been prepared for the joys of a suitor, let alone two.

His days had been filled with all manner of distractions, leaving little time for his usual duties. The master had not minded, simply waving him along with a kind smile whenever the guard signaled that he had guests. Chrollo had felt guilty, but it had gradually faded as the interruptions became routine and the change of habit familiar.

Venturing outside of the estate, however, never failed to jar him.

As a member of the harem, he wasn’t permitted to leave without an escort, even as elevated as he was in the household. It was simply law. Since Chrollo had come to live with the master, he could count his permitted jaunts on one hand.

That wasn’t to say though that he always listened.

“We should take the other street,” Chrollo advised as he walked alongside Silva, the streets packed with the traffic endemic to a midday market place.

Silva raised an eyebrow, adjusting his hold on the satchel of goods Chrollo had taken a fancy to. His wallet was no doubt considerably lighter now, but he hadn't seemed to mind. “Why? Would that not make the trip longer? Normally I wouldn’t be opposed, but this crowd is smothering.”

Chrollo chuckled, rubbing at his arm as he smiled. “There is a vendor ahead with little love for me. I fear we may be pelted with fruit if we pass him by,” he explained, his expression one of veiled nonchalance.

The stare prompted him to continue.

Sighing, Chrollo acquiesced. “I was a thief before coming into the master’s household.” Even as he spoke he led them towards the side street, Silva following dutifully along.

“That must have been years ago,” he replied, confused. “This vendor remembers you from that long ago?”

Another embarrassed smile. Chrollo caught sight of a fountain and led them towards it, desperate for the cool water to ease the heat on his cheeks. “No,” he answered, sitting down on the stone ledge. “I may have the habit of leaving the estate without a chaperone.”

He expected judgement or even disapproval, but Silva merely cocked his head and smiled. “That hardly surprises me. What could you have done to anger a fruit vendor? Did you insult his produce?” he asked, sitting beside him. He watched as Chrollo dipped his feet into the water, idly kicking to make ripples.

“I may miss being a thief.”

Silva laughed, loud and unrestrained. Chrollo couldn’t help but chuckle as well, splashing him with a gentle kick.

“It’s hardly a laughing matter, Silva. I was jostled and overturned the man’s stall,” he said, a smile on his face. “There were melons everywhere. It caused quite a scene.”

Dipping his hand into the water, Silva splashed back. “Perhaps you should endeavor to be a better thief,” he teased.

Narrowing his eyes, Chrollo pressed closer. Silva slowed, his eyes fixed to Chrollo’s as he rested his hands on his large chest. Cocking his head, Chrollo drew closer, letting his lips tease Silva’s ear.

“I’m a masterful thief,” he whispered, smiling as he felt Silva’s tense muscles fight not to pull him in closer. Saving him the struggle, Chrollo leaned back, a dagger in his hand and a victorious smile on his face. “See?”

Silva sat there stock still for a moment before laughing and taking the blade back, slipping in into the sheathe hidden on his calve. “I stand corrected. You have very clever hands,” he complimented, his eyes seeming to take him in with new consideration. For an assassin, Chrollo supposed that must have been a truly impressive feat.

Shrugging, Chrollo leaned back with a bright smile. “Simply the product of survival. I’m happy you like it.” He took in the surrounding crowd, completely oblivious to their existence. It was calming sitting here like this, Silva a quiet support at his side.

“Why did you wish to court me?” Chrollo asked suddenly, breaking the companionable silence they had drifted into.

Silva started, his face closing off in a way that Chrollo had come to associate with him thinking. Sliding closer, Chrollo rested his head against the man's shoulder. It took a few minutes for him to response, but he didn’t mind the wait.

“I didn’t,” Silva began, rushing when he noticed Chrollo’s surprise. “Not initially, at least. I didn’t come to you to ask that day.”

“Then why did you?” Chrollo pressed, curiosity coloring his every breath. “You seemed very intent.”

It was visible in the tenseness of his shoulders and the angle of his jaw that he was uncomfortable. “I simply wished to speak with you more. You were engaging, a different sort of conversation in a hall sameness. When I arrived I met Hisoka. He is rather blatant with his intentions, and I…” he trailed off, his gaze steadfastly focused on the stone beneath their feet.

Intrigued, Chrollo edged closer. “You…?” he prompted, letting his hand rest on Silva’s arm.

“I found I was jealous. I didn’t want him to have you, so I provided a counter offer.”

That answered the question that had been plaguing Chrollo since the moment Silva expressed his interest. He couldn’t help but smile, turning the man’s face away from the ground so he could meet his eyes.

“You are a complete delight,” Chrollo declared, pressing his lips to Silva’s cheek. “I’m impressed that I was able to garner such a reaction from you.”

“You’re dancing was a help too. I didn’t simply find myself drawn to you and your childish hiding,” Silva countered, his old spark returned now that he wasn’t bearing his inner intentions to the world.

Chrollo simply hummed, resting his head against Silva’s shoulder in contentment.

Hisoka, on the other hand, was as markedly different as could be.

He held Chrollo close and nestled between his legs as he fed him his pipe. “I’m very glad to have you here,” he murmured against his pierced ear, indicating the opulent room around them with a graceful wave of his hand.

Chrollo took the pipe and breathed in, loving the taste that he had begun to associate with the man holding him tightly. “Your estate is quite lovely, I appreciate the change of scenery.” He exhaled and watched the smoke billow towards the vaulted ceilings. It lulled him, adding to the sweet wine’s warmth already thrumming in his veins.

“As do I,” Hisoka crooned, pulling Chrollo closer against his chest. His hands smoothed along his exposed skin, their hungry touch belying the innocent placement. “You bring life into these halls.”

His low voice was teasing and lilting, like the smoke scenting the air. Chrollo rode it like a wave and looked up, taking in the yellow eyes watching him. “You are very fond of me,” he observed, letting Hisoka take back the pipe.

Taking a deep pull, Hisoka smiled. With a smooth move, he brought his hand up Chrollo’s chest, along his neck, stopping to cup his chin and bring his face up. His lips pressed against Chrollo’s, his tongue coaxing his mouth to open so he could share the smoke between them. It was heady, feeling the warmth and press of the cloud as it went from Hisoka’s lungs into his.

Chrollo fell boneless against Hisoka’s chest, slowly letting the shared smoke leave his body. The intimacy of it all was mind-numbing, stealing his senses with a thievery he could only admire. Hisoka chuckled, pressing his mouth to his hair as his hands resumed their wandering.

“I’m fond of the ideas of what we could do together,” he replied, taking in the haze he had clothed Chrollo in. His fingers skimmed along his arms, brushing through his thick black hair. “I see you and I see possibilities.”

Tightening his fingers in the silk at Hisoka’s knees, he arched into his touch like a pleased cat. “What sorts of possibilities do you see?” he breathed, letting Hisoka move him to sit curled in his lap. The new position let him have access to his neck, his mouth gentle as it sent electricity down his spine.

“You, beneath me,” he whispered, his tone hot and full of promise as if it were already written in stone. “Sweetly yearning, begging for all that I could give you. I’d give it all, Chrollo.”

Chrollo shook in his grip and took the pipe when it was nudged to his lips, so wanting what he offered. He wanted everything and could feel the long suppressed itch to own and amass and take. Only reason, that cold voice yelling over the warm promises in his ear, stayed his tongue from demanding it all.

No, he wasn’t acclimated to the idea of courtship, but the experience thus far was certainly proving a lesson in restraint.


	5. Chapter 5

Their meetings at the master’s estate, while less private, usually held a certain charge to them as well. Parties were held often, always lavish and indulgent. Chrollo settled them in a corner, away from the milling masses who looked on his suitors with obvious envy.

It was all too easy to ignore them given his company.

Hisoka pressed the cherry to Chrollo’s lips with a smile, ignoring Silva staring him down from Chrollo’s other side. “I would shower you with all you could ever desire,” he crooned, stroking the full bottom lip with his thumb. “Every comfort imaginable at your fingertips, every hedonistic pleasure open to you.” His voice was low, as pervading as the smoke he wore like perfume and Chrollo focused on the taste of fruit to maintain his schooled expression. “All you would have to do is ask.”

Licking his lips, Chrollo swallowed the morsel of fruit and cocked his head. Silva edged closer and held out a cherry himself. He seemed almost flustered performing such intimate affections in the midst of a busy party, but he was determined. A thin smile curved his lips as he took the proffered treat into his mouth, his eyes expectant.

Silva seemed to struggle under the weight of the two sets of eyes. He fed him the fruit, his gaze shifting around them as he chose his words carefully. “You brighten every room you enter. I would be honored to have you brighten my own.”

They carried with them their own enticing promise, so much different from Hisoka’s but just as telling. His cheeks flushed as they ignored each other, their attention fixed solely to him as he chewed. It was hardly a fair contest, both of their advances appealing in their own way. Another piece of fruit was pressed to his lips and he let it rest on his tongue, resisting the urge to fidget as their hands touched his arm, his waist.

Hisoka brushed his lips against his ear, his smile a teasing presence against his skin. “What fun we could have,” he whispered, smoothing his hand down a silk covered thigh. Chrollo stared at the hand as it crept higher and he felt Silva at his shoulder, a warm mass. He could feel his large hand on his uncovered back, his thumb stroking dizzying patterns across his skin.

The moment he felt their breath hot and numbing against his neck, he abruptly stood up.

The sounds of the party seemed to suck into the vacuum that had formed around them, disorienting Chrollo for a moment before he regained his senses. He tucked at his clothing, trying to straighten the already pristine silk. Hisoka and Silva seemed startled, staring up at him as if he had grown a second head.

Fumbling, he tried for an excuse.

“Please forgive me, I remembered a duty I must oversee personally,” he managed to get out, sounding much calmer than he felt. Chrollo gave them a quick bow, apologies drowning out their questioning looks before he took off through the hall, his pace not quite a run but far faster than a walk. Even as he cut through the palace he could feel his face burning, his heart pounding furiously. There was something about their attention that set him off kilter, spinning like a dervish. He rested his hot cheek against the cool stone wall and closed his eyes, willing it to settle.

He jumped when he felt hands clasp his arms, the touch long grown familiar at this point. The cold stone met his back, icy against his exposed skin, and he stared up into yellow eyes with an expression akin to that of cornered prey.

Hisoka smiled down at him, his hands warm and a distraction all their own. “Was it getting a little too much for you?” he asked, his voice painted with concern but heat curled at the edges.

Every breath he took seemed to draw Hisoka in closer. “I-I just,” Chrollo tried, suddenly unable to focus. He could smell the smoke soaked into his clothing, tasting the citrus as he struggled for words.

Bringing a hand up, Hisoka cradled his cheek, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. The distance between them shrunk.

“Perhaps you just need to build up a tolerance?”

Before he could so much as stutter out another reply, Chrollo found his mouth occupied. Hisoka pressed against him, his lips teasing and hungry for the taste of fruit still clinging to his tongue. Chrollo let him partake, parting his lips enough for Hisoka to slip inside.

Chrollo would not pretend to be an expert in the art of seduction, not the physical aspects of it anyway. Give him an audience and music and he could have an entire room at his feet, but this, the kissing and touching and breath-stealing actions of a man with intent— there simply was no defense to call upon. Hisoka’s touch grew stronger, pulling him closer so their bodies touched as he stole the air from his lungs. The bracelets and bangles along his arms jingled when he clutched at Hisoka’s clothes. A whine, muffled by their mouths, rang out in the hall and Chrollo couldn’t help but close his eyes.

All too abruptly, Chrollo found Hisoka torn away. His eyes shot open, inexplicably colder from the loss.

“This is against the rules,” Silva said with a deadly calm, his large hand holding tight to Hisoka’s shoulder.

Hisoka laughed, seemingly at ease with the assassin bearing down on him. “How so? I didn’t hold him in place and force him. If he allows it, then it is permissible, isn’t that right Chrollo?” he asked, smiling at him still pressed against the wall.

Chrollo, his face awash with embarrassment still, fought to reclaim his ground. “It was not unwelcome, Silva. You can let him go.” He gave the man a small smile as he released the grinning suitor.

“I think Silva is jealous,” Hisoka teased, idly rubbing at his shoulder. “I suppose you did say that if we were to court, it would be together. I apologize if I upset the balance of affections.” His voice didn’t sound very apologetic, but then again, Hisoka was anything but readable.

Pursing his lips, Chrollo took in Silva. The man was gritting his teeth, obviously disliking the assertion. But there was something in his eyes, in the set of his shoulders. He wasn’t unaffected by the display. He thought back to the kindness he had been shown, the sweet nature hidden beneath layers of duty and experience.

“Come here, Silva,” Chrollo said, soft enough to fail to be an order but commanding enough that the assassin listened all the same. He looked up, staring into cold blue that always seemed to thaw when close to him. Steeling his courage and nerves, Chrollo threaded his fingers into Silva’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss him.

It was markedly different from Hisoka’s in almost every way. Whereas before it had been full of heat, aggressive and mind-numbing like the smoke always scenting Hisoka, Silva’s was careful and considerate. The strength in his hands, now encompassing his waist, was checked, the movement of their lips almost chaste but with a depth of hunger that ran through completely. Chrollo felt his back meet the wall again and somewhere, in the part of his brain still functioning and taking note, could tell that their combined assault would be the death of him.

When he finally found the air to breathe, Silva pulling away, Chrollo could only smile.

“Now you’re even.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my, look who we have here, Silva.” Hisoka entered the bath with a splash, a grin on his face and Silva on his heels. His voice was euphoric, low and giddy, breaking Chrollo from his musings enough to make him take stock of his surroundings. The warm water and incense had lulled him into a doze, one that was torn away like a page from a book. “What a wonderful surprise.”

Chrollo flushed brightly, sinking deeper into the water in search of cover. The bath had been empty but for him as he preferred it, but now the solitude left him no convenient distraction to aid in his escape. “I wasn’t informed that you were visiting today,” he managed to say, shrinking back into the warm stone of the bath’s basin even as they settled on either side of him. “I would have greeted you properly had I known.” It was hard to keep the vague panic from his voice. From the predatory look on Hisoka’s face and Silva’s small smile, he wasn’t entirely successful. Even less so was he at keeping his own eyes from taking in the well-sculpted physiques of the men bracketing him.

He jumped when a hand touched his cheek, relaxing minutely when he realized it was only Silva brushing the bangs from his eyes. “I was told you were bathing and was prepared to wait, but he insisted on joining you. I pray we haven’t made you uncomfortable.” Usually so impassive, Silva smiled gently at him and stroked his cheek, feathering his fingers through dark locks. It stole the tension from his frame and Chrollo leaned into it a bit.

The exploratory hand on his knee below the water however brought it all back moments later. “I just couldn’t bear to be away from you a moment more. And I’m sure our company brings you at least some measure of fulfillment.” The touch moved to his inner thigh but no higher, simply resting on the sensitive skin in a way that couldn’t be ignored. It was so patently Hisoka that Chrollo felt his head spin. “We might even be helpful.”

“How…” Chrollo began, trailing off when they both seemed to get closer. He looked between the two sets of eyes, one hungrily taking in his naked form, the other returning the look steadily.

“May I wash your hair?” Silva asked lowly, his tone without expectation but disconcertingly sincere. His fingers were so gentle in Chrollo’s hair, relaxing him despite himself.

Hisoka stroked his shoulder, moving down his elbow and to his hand. “Give me the honor of washing you, Chrollo,” he whispered into the delicate skin of his inner wrist, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. The combined assault was heady, his cheeks reddening more and more. He bit his lip and found he couldn’t meet their eyes. Eye contact wasn’t needed to know their reaction when he nodded, their exploring hands telling enough.

Jasmine filled the air and their hands were on him. Hisoka hummed as he worked, lathering up a cloth and bringing it down his shoulder. The methodical nature of it all was entrancing but Chrollo tore his eyes away, shutting them at Silva’s quiet behest as he cupped his large hands to wet his hair.

He lost himself in the gentle ministrations, letting the hands spoil him. Slowly the water around them grew opaque with the oils and soaps, masking the movements below the water. Chrollo welcomed it, grateful for the appearance of privacy even as Hisoka’s hands moved further and further down his body. When they settled on his stomach, he couldn’t help shifting a bit, drawing both men’s attention immediately.

Hisoka pounced on it like a lion hunting prey. “Something wrong, Chrollo?” he asked, repeating the anticipatory motion of washing Chrollo’s flat stomach. Again he found his touch shied away from and the realization seemed to hit him the moment Chrollo flushed.

His next words were directed at Silva.

“I do believe he’s ticklish,” he crooned, cupping one of Chrollo’s cheeks in his palm. Like this, there was no denying it, even as Hisoka let his other hand stroke up his thigh, trailing across his stomach to send shivers through his frame. The only thing hiding his body’s reactions from roving eyes was the suds blurring the water. “What an interesting discovery.” Chrollo jumped again, moving more fully into Silva’s protective arms.

“Don’t antagonize him, Hisoka,” Silva chastised, whispering for Chrollo to close his eyes again so he could rinse the suds from his hair. He was quick to comply, trusting the older man to keep Hisoka from taking advantage of this newly revealed weakness. Hands ran through his hair, smoothing it back once it was free of the soap Silva had so tenderly worked into the locks.

Scoffing, Hisoka pressed closer. “I would never. Though I would have him turn so I can wash his back.” It was a reasonable enough request that Chrollo went along with it, letting Hisoka turn him to face the ledge, resting his crossed arms on the damp rock.

There was no way to hide the vulnerability he felt in the new position. He couldn’t anticipate where the hands would land, where the teasing touch would fall. Despite finishing his task, Silva didn’t remove his hands, instead letting them explore his bare skin. Chrollo was a mess of sensations.

It didn’t take long for his body to react, even less for the mortification to hit. Biting his lip, he shifted on his knees, shivering a bit as Hisoka pressed harder into his muscles. His washing was more of a massage and it had him pressing back into his hands, his muscles liquid and electric. Before he could stop himself, he was moaning low in his throat.

Everything seemed to stop as the wanton sound reverberated through the baths, Chrollo going completely tense. The hands on his body turned him back around, Silva tilting his chin up to make their eyes meet. Face burning, Chrollo could feel Hisoka’s gaze travel down, could see the brilliant grin on his face as he realized Chrollo was hard. He forced his eyes shut, unable to meet Silva’s steely stare.

“I’m,” he stuttered, clenching his hands against his thighs. “I’m sorry. This is just, I need to go, I’m sorry.” He made a move to rise, thinking twice about it when he remembered why he was so eager to leave. There was a drying cloth across the bath, resting on the far end where he had entered.

He only made it a few inches before Hisoka’s hands pulled him back into their midst, leaving him boxed in by the larger men on either side. Apologies and excuses fell from his lips and not even Silva’s calming kiss to his cheek was able to reassure him that he hadn't done something inappropriate, responding so strongly to their simple ministrations.

Hisoka pressed his lips to Chrollo’s ear and hushed his embarrassed denials with a soft _shhh_. “You’re so beautiful, never apologize," he whispered, letting his hands trail down bare skin. “We can help you with it. Make you feel better. It would be our honor, wouldn’t it Silva?”

Chrollo gasped for breath and looked to Silva for assurance, his face on fire. Silva looked pained, his entire body tense with his carefully controlled desire. “Only if you want us to,” he murmured, resting his hand against Chrollo’s delicate neck, stroking the sensitive skin. “You are beautiful beyond words. We will respect what you wish to do, be it this or leave.”

Silva joining the assault only sent more electricity down Chrollo’s spine, his large hand on his knee coaxing him to uncross his legs. He bit his lip and wrapped his fingers around Hisoka’s eager hand as it crept down his sternum. Breath coming quicker, Chrollo stopped him before he could touch him there, looking into the hungry eyes, torn.

“I can’t,” he began, breathless and shivering despite the heat surrounding him, building inside him. “You can’t, we can’t, I can’t do tha—”

It was Silva’s lips that silenced him, Hisoka’s against his throat to nip his racing pulse point as he whispered. “It’s okay, it won’t count. If you do it yourself, it won’t count,” he breathed against his ear, keeping his touch above the waist. Chrollo shook, keening into the kiss as Silva’s thumb stroked his knee below the water level.

Helpless to the heat building, Chrollo let Hisoka cradle his hand, let him guide it down his body to the hardness he had been trying to hide. Silva broke away from the kiss to lean his forehead against his cheek, watched intently as Hisoka’s gentle fingers brought Chrollo’s hand lower. Their dogged attention had Chrollo panting, his eyes shut tight even as his hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking.

Their awed moans filled his head as he let Hisoka control the pace, his strong hand never leaving his wrist. It was slow, far slower than Chrollo would ever go on his own, and he shivered, rolling his head onto Silva’s shoulder. He could feel Silva peppering his hair with kisses, feeling his large hands rising up to trail down his skin. They explored his chest, his thighs, teasing every sensitive spot they found. Knees falling even further apart, Chrollo sunk lower and moaned into Silva’s ear.

“Please, please, faster please faster,” he let out in a rush, his free hand reaching up to the ledge behind him for support. “Hisoka, Silva, _please_.” Chrollo opened his eyes, seeing the hungry smile on Hisoka’s lips and the man reaching for his own hard cock. Looking to Silva, he saw the same hunger, the same need in the tense, rhythmic movements of his arm beneath the water. It was hard to process, hard to comprehend that he had brought them to that state but he found it only added to the pressure building in his core.

The pace remained languid despite his pleas for more. Chrollo writhed and bucked into his hand to try and get more, but it wasn’t until Silva took pity on him that he found it. Wrapping his fingers around Hisoka’s, Silva forced his hand faster, letting Chrollo moan into his mouth to keep the sounds from echoing against the stone too loudly. Hisoka pressed against Chrollo, his own hand working faster to match the new rhythm.

When he came, it was intense. His knees trembled beneath the water, his shoulders tensed, and he tried to cover his face with his free hand only to have it snatched away by Hisoka. They watched as he shuddered to pieces, their own finishes not far behind. He could only imagine what he looked like to them even as he took in Hisoka coming, letting the man bury his own moan against his lips. Their kiss was sloppy and filthy and Chrollo had to be the one to break away lest he risk losing too much of his air to Hisoka’s greedy lungs.

Turning towards Silva, Chrollo leaned against his shoulder as he fought to recover, watching him work himself with half-lidded eyes. Silva’s grip was tight, his pace moderate, and he couldn’t resist reaching out to touch his hand to feel the strength in his fingers as he brought himself off.

“Why don’t we give him a hand?” Hisoka whispered against his ear, evidently already recovered from his orgasm. Chrollo felt his cheeks burn as the man took his hand again and guided it to Silva’s body. He was so warm against his back, Silva so warm against his front. “Just do what I did, help Silva do it better.”

With shaking fingers, Chrollo took Silva by his hand, his palm not even remotely large enough to span his knuckles. He was surprised as he began moving, Silva’s hand relinquishing all control to him without any hesitation. Ignoring how Hisoka mouthed at his neck, Chrollo kept the pace quick, squeezing against thick fingers to tighten the grip. Silva had taken pity on him before. He was going to show the same kindness now.

The sentiment must have shown. Groaning, Silva came with Chrollo’s hand still guiding him. Chrollo stared at the heady expression on his face, taking in his wild eyes and the barely restrained power emanating from the man. He flushed when Silva met his gaze.

“Thank you,” he breathed and Chrollo bit his lip, edging back but only finding Hisoka. Their hands were so gentle, lapping against his skin like the water around them.

It only felt natural to lean into their touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Every time he closed his eyes he found himself taken back to the thought of warm water and warmer hands against his skin.

It colored their interactions though he tried his best not to show it. Silva would greet him with a chaste kiss and the sight of his quiet hunger would play in his mind. Hisoka’s every touch would burn through his layers, tingling like bare skin against bare skin. His breath would draw short and there would be an inquisitive look, a concerned touch, and he would find himself struggling to maintain a proper distance.

Handling the growing need himself was also becoming difficult.

Hisoka was waiting for him in one of the private rooms, his trademark pipe to his grinning lips and the scent of citrus in the air. The wave of embarrassment cascaded over him quickly, exacerbated by the typical shamelessness he was only slowly becoming used to.

“Come, join me,” Hisoka beckoned, snatching his hand and tugging him until he settled down between his legs, leaning back against his chest. “I missed you terribly while I was away. I hope my absence wasn’t felt so harshly with you.”

“Would it please you if it had been?” Chrollo relaxed into his arms, use to the physicality if not the lasciviousness of it all.

A warm laugh rumbled in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “It would be a lie if I said it wouldn’t make me happy.” He pressed his lips to Chrollo’s and fed him the smoke from his lungs like the most intimate of gestures. “Though I hope my absence was felt in more ways than just simple company or conversation.”

It was so hard to think when Hisoka held him like this. Memories rose up to overlap his vision, every whisper of cloth against his skin taking on the feeling of warm water lapping against him as he moved to Hisoka’s rhythm. His silence was heavy and Hisoka was nothing if not intuitive.

“Do you still imagine it?” Hisoka whispered in his ear, bringing his hands under his waistband to trace down his thighs. “Touching yourself while we watched, captivated? I remember it fondly. You’re so beautiful.”

“ _Yes_.” It came out like a pained moan. He hadn’t been lying. Absence meant solitude, only adding a yearning for the closeness they had shared before. Chrollo fought to make eye contact, looking up into yellow eyes for more of the same. “Yes, yes, I can’t stop thinking about it. Help me Hisoka,” he begged, his own hands chasing Hisoka’s beneath the fabric. “Help me like you did before.”

Though he knew what he was asking for, it didn’t prepare him for being stripped quite so suddenly. Hisoka made quick work of it, pulling the silk from his body like a storm descending on a village, dragging his hands along every inch he came across as he tore through the action. He pulled away only long enough to grab at a near bottle of oil, something expensive and fragrant that was likely meant for massages. The cork was popped and the scent of roses filled the air.

With a gesture, Chrollo’s hand found its way into Hisoka’s, the oil poured out to cover their joined fingers with slick, aromatic lubricant. It warmed quickly against their skin, all the faster as Hisoka brought their hands between Chrollo’s legs to stroke carefully at his thighs, a massage more than anything.

Hisoka nipped Chrollo’s ear and smiled when Chrollo jumped, the countless bangles and jewels adorning him tinkling with the movement. “You make such sweet sounds.” He brought their hands to Chrollo’s cock, the resulting mewl punctuating the praise. “I could make you sing so sweetly if you’d only let me.”

Chrollo keened, thrusting into their hands. The oil made every move deliciously hot, letting their fingers slide faster and faster until all he could comprehend was the sound of Hisoka’s voice murmuring in his ear, words unintelligible.

He barely noticed when Hisoka let go of his hand, letting him do as he pleased with his free one that had been clutching Hisoka’s knee off to the side.

Feeling wetness, Chrollo tore his eyes from his pumping, taking in blankly the sight of Hisoka coating his left hand with more oil. The hand was guided down, and for a moment he almost thought Hisoka was encouraging him to take himself in both hands. He grew confused when instead it went lower, confident fingers easing his own down. A flicker of sensation stole up his spine when they teased against his entrance and Chrollo flushed, stuttering in his movements from the idea of what Hisoka was suggesting.

Knees shaking despite the warmth around him, Chrollo balked.

“I don’t—”

Hisoka was there instantly, voice reassuring, pressure growing against his hand. “It’s just you, Chrollo. I’m here with you and helping, just like you asked. Let me help you sing.” Every twitch of his fingers sent sparks through Chrollo’s body.

It was almost embarrassing how little cajoling it took for him to give in, nodding blindly as another bolt of pleasure shot through him. Hisoka chuckled and didn’t take more prompting before he guided one of Chrollo’s fingers inside.

The breach was slow, sliding smoothly with the rose oil. Chrollo shook and threw back his head, stroking his cock as he was assaulted by the hot pressure of it all. He let Hisoka take the reins, letting him build the rhythm for him to follow. Before he knew it, Hisoka was teasing another finger inside, coaxing him to scissor them with quiet commands against his throat, his lips.

Neither of them noticed Silva entering the room.

“What is—”

“Ah, Silva!” Hisoka greeted, never slowing his hand, only inching a third finger inside. He spoke louder to be heard over Chrollo’s mortified noises. “Perfect timing, we could certainly use a hand here.”

“Did he pressure you into this?” he demanded, quickly shutting the door behind him and locking it. Chrollo could feel his eyes roving over their position, could see him wet his lips when he caught the furtive movement between his legs.

His attention made Chrollo flush darker, biting his lip so hard he half expected to taste blood at any moment. The stretch was bringing pinpricks of moisture to his eyes and Hisoka only made the rhythm faster when he noticed.

“Silva, please,” he managed to get out, rolling his head back onto Hisoka’s shoulder to meet his eye. “I’m so close, _please_.”

Resolve crumbled, Silva joined them with little more than a glare thrown at Hisoka’s no doubt grinning face. Folding himself between Chrollo’s spread legs, he took in the sight of Chrollo, his fingers and hand moving slickly in pursuit of his own pleasure. His hands reached out to settle on trembling thighs, thumbs stroking the soft skin.

He risked a glance at Hisoka before looking back to Chrollo. “What do you need me to do? Tell me and it’s yours.” The hips beneath his hands bucked and there was little he wouldn’t give if Chrollo only asked.

“Yes, Chrollo,” Hisoka purred, thrusting his fingers in deep, twisting his wrist to extract a wracked shudder from him. “What do you need? Don’t be shy.”

Chrollo fought to even think under the assault on his senses, only knowing that he was close. Just a little more, he only needed a little more. The need blotted out all else.

“Just touch me,” he blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, I don’t even care, just touch me—”

They descended on him like wolves and he was only too eager to be consumed. His fingers were replaced by far thicker ones, Silva easing inside with a filthy noise and Chrollo’s overwhelmed cry rending the air. There was a flutter of movement behind him as Hisoka batted his other hand away, gripping him loosely to tease at the head of his cock. It was both so much better and so much worse having their hands on him. In him.

Hisoka was the first to claim his mouth. He swallowed Chrollo’s moans and rolled his hand in a way that had him squirming. “So beautiful, singing so sweetly. We can make this even better,” he murmured against swollen lips. Moving to his neck, Hisoka began marking him, dragging more noises to join the ever present sounds of wet fingers and jingling jewelry. “You need to tell us which of us you want, Chrollo.”

There was no need for thought, not when he was being taken apart so expertly. “Both,” Chrollo panted, his fingers clenched tight in the pillows below.

All movement seemed to stop and Chrollo cried out at the loss. He bucked furtively onto Silva’s still fingers and tried to make Hisoka’s hand regain its rhythm with his own. They couldn’t stop now, not when he was so close, they promised to help him they promised to—

“ _Chrollo_.”

Silva’s voice was loud enough to pierce the din of his thoughts, dragging him away from the heat and back to reality. He could feel Hisoka shaking at his back, seeing his free hand tighten bone white in the fabric of his pants. His chin was grabbed with a gentle hand and turned away from the sight to bring him back to steely cobalt eyes.

“What did you just say?” Silva asked quietly, his frame tense like a beast only barely restrained. “Think about what you want and tell us what you said.”

His thumb grazed over Chrollo’s wet lips and he couldn’t resist opening his mouth, coaxing it inside with a brush of his tongue. Hisoka gave another shudder behind him, his free hand pulling away from his side to cup around his throat. “Tell us, Chrollo. Tell us who you want.”

“I want both,” Chrollo gasped, Silva’s thumb slipping out with a wet pop. “Don’t make me pick, just let me have you both.”

Words couldn’t ever hope to give life to the expression on the men’s faces. The want, the hunger, the desperation: it washed over Chrollo in a wave and he found himself drowning, brought low by the twin mouths seeking his own and the countless hands taking their due.

“You’ll need much more than just this then,” Hisoka managed to get out between disorienting kisses, edging his finger in alongside Silva’s two. The stretch sent a sliver of pain through him, the fullness at odds with the burning need for more that Chrollo could feel building. The scent of roses wafted through the air once again, the oil painting their skin until everything was a slick mess of heat and flowers.

Try as he might, he couldn’t hold back his orgasm when Hisoka built up the rhythm, Silva mouthing at his neck. The feeling was intense, sending him arching and whining into whoever’s mouth had deigned to sample his moans at that moment. His release painted his abdomen, adding to the growing mess.

Their eyes were fixed on him as he gasped for air, his hips still grinding down on Hisoka and Silva’s fingers. The question was unspoken but loud. Chrollo gripped Silva’s hair and Hisoka’s forearm, preventing them from moving back even an inch.

“Keep going,” he breathed, riding the electric sensations still coursing up his spine. “Keep going, don’t stop, please.”

It was a testament to their devotion to him that they didn’t waste another moment with questions or concerns. Instead, Chrollo found himself lifted and pushed forward to drape across Silva’s chest. Hisoka had him by the thighs, keeping him spread while he took over the duty of preparing him for the greedy request he had so emphatically demanded of them. Silva busied himself with distracting him from the steadily increasing stretch, the pain that was now beginning to outweigh the pleasured haze he had been floating on from before.

Though he had kissed them both before, many a time, Chrollo knew he would never grow accustomed to the way Silva kissed. Their lips brushed gently, Silva’s touch forever questioning and permission seeking as if he were handling a treasure he wasn’t certain was his to hold. Every kiss was a privilege and he never seemed to take it for granted. Chrollo quickly became lost in them, seeking the air from Silva’s lungs when Hisoka slipped in yet another finger.

He wasn’t prepared for the sensation that followed. Wet, dexterous, and meltingly pleasurable, Chrollo keened into Silva’s mouth, his face threatening to become permanently red when he realized that Hisoka had inserted far more than just his fingers inside him. Breaking from the kiss enough to look back, he was greeted with the sight of Hisoka pressed up behind him, his tongue laving and thrusting in time to his hand. The feeling was more than enough to distract him while more was eased inside, Hisoka’s other hand coming up alongside the other to add to the considerable stretch.

Tremors wracked his frame and not even Silva’s calming grip could keep him from crying. He buried his face in Silva’s shirt and dragged himself along the fabric, desperate for the stimulation it gave him as Hisoka played havoc with his body.

There was no hiding his bereft gasp when Hisoka pulled away, taking his fingers and tongue with him. Silva had to hold him by his arms to keep him in place, to stop him from following and begging outright for the completion those fingers had promised. Instead, he heard Hisoka reach for the oil, moving his hand beneath him to coat Silva’s straining cock and his own.

A trickling sense of nervous energy rain down his spine as Hisoka folded himself over his back, his mouth finding his ear to whisper his particular brand of poisonous seductions. “We’re going to give you everything you could ever want, give it to you until you can’t imagine wanting anything else,” he breathed, lining himself up against his entrance. He reached around and brought Silva into position as well. Chrollo could taste Silva’s excitement against his lips, feeling him shudder at the promise of more.

Silva was the first to press inside. Holding him in place, Hisoka stroked every inch of skin he could reach, biting and nipping his way across his shoulders to mark him as Silva eased slowly in, his quiet groan buried beneath Chrollo’s broken cry. The air was stifling, his lungs unable to take in enough to displace the fire burning inside him so he closed his eyes and covered Silva’s mouth with his own to take what he could from the man below him.

“Very good, Chrollo,” Hisoka murmured in his ear, coaxing him away from Silva to taste him for himself. “You are so, so beautiful. The most decadent flower to ever grace this earth.” His fingers traced down oiled skin to meet where Silva slowly thrust, two dipping inside to test the stretch.

It burned, the fingers scissoring him as Silva split him. Chrollo threw back his head and begged for more though he felt full to the bursting. He knew it wasn’t enough, wouldn’t be enough until he had them both. Vision spotting behind his eyes, he slowly met both of their eyes.

“More,” he gasped, shoulders shaking. “Please, give me more.”

Hisoka’s lips met his shoulder, Chrollo’s senses so heightened that he could feel every twitch of his smile against his skin. “Such a greedy boy. What do you think Silva, should we humor the greedy, greedy boy?” His cock brushed against his stretched entrance like an object held just out of reach and Chrollo could hardly bear it.

“If it’s what he wants,” Silva managed to grunt, his own thighs shaking from forcing himself to take it slow. He looked into Chrollo’s eyes, searching for the permission and found it easily. “Take it slow, Hisoka.”

Chuckling, Hisoka set to easing himself inside. Chrollo almost protested when Silva stopped moving but found his words choked in his throat at the overwhelming pressure of something far wider than a couple of fingers pressing in alongside Silva’s wide girth. Any noise he could make came out strangled, shaken to pieces by the sensation of being opened up so fully. Silva’s hand took up position on his flagging cock, stroking him expertly in distraction, and Chrollo found himself awash in a conflicting wave of pain and pressure and fullness beyond measure.

The moment Hisoka bottomed out, his own body a mess of tremors and sweat, Chrollo came. There was no way to resist, no way to hold out against the overwhelming storm ripping him apart from within. His vision whited out, his spine arching and bucking beneath Hisoka’s weight and he could vaguely hear the two men exclaim at the sudden movements only increasing the tightness around them. Silva ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him through his orgasm even as he fought the impulse to move.

“Don’t,” Chrollo panted, fighting to bring himself back from the white haze. His stomach was a mess of come, his skin sticky and noisy with it as he shifted atop Silva. “Don’t stop. Keep going, I want more.”

“But—”

He silenced Silva with a breathless kiss, pouring out his frustration and yearning as best he could with his mind still gone. “I want _more_. I don’t care how. Give me all of what you have and then give me more.”

There was no way to argue with him and they knew it. Sharing a look, they resumed their rhythm, Silva holding Chrollo close while he shook and Hisoka doing his best to mark every inch of skin he could reach. Chrollo struggled for breath as he was pinned between them, every shift sending more electricity through his already taxed nerves.

Silva kissed him as he cried out, swallowing his moans alongside his own. His thighs shook where they were straddling Silva’s waist, Hisoka digging into them with his nails as he slowly made the thrusting faster. It was overwhelming, drowning, and he was caught in the current before he could tell his body otherwise.

“What a greedy appetite,” Hisoka panted, bringing his mouth to nip at Chrollo’s ear. Silva looked down, saw Chrollo’s renewed interest, and couldn’t help but chuckle too, albeit breathlessly.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against gasping lips, raining kissed down on his cheeks, his wet eyes. His let a hand come down to tease at Chrollo’s cock, grunting when the touch sent Chrollo clenching even tighter.

“So much,” Chrollo mewled, spreading his thighs impossibly wider to let them in deeper. “It’s- it’s so much.” His moans only sent them on faster, giving him all he could take and more.

Hisoka was the first to come, thrusting in deep with a groan buried in the meat of Chrollo’s shoulder. Crying out at the wet feeling, Chrollo clenched and rode it out, his body a mess with it. It was when Silva followed, his muscles bulging and bucking, that Chrollo began to work himself off. He felt full, so endlessly full that he couldn’t imagine ever needing anything else ever again.

He could barely process it when a hand batted his own away, taking him in hand to work him to completion. Somewhere, some vague place beyond the moment, he noted his choked scream, the overwhelming flood that seemed to wash him into blackness. Chrollo felt his head meet a pillow, the damp coolness of a cloth against his skin, before he lost himself to the exhaustion calling him.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’ve chosen…both of them?”

Chrollo shifted anxiously under the bemused gaze of his master. “Yes. I found myself swayed by both of their advances and I can’t find myself choosing just one of them. They’ve already agreed to it,” he managed to get out. Silva and Hisoka bracketed him on either side, their presence not quite as comforting as it could have been given their role in all of this.

The master was silent for a moment, taking them all in. “How would this arrangement work?” he asked, trying to understand. Chrollo could hardly blame him for his confusion. This was hardly the done thing.

“We need to hammer out the details,” Silva began, mercifully taking some of the pressure off of Chrollo. “Our idea is to divide Chrollo’s time between our estates. It would ultimately depend on his wishes. We would not want him to be taken far from you.”

Chrollo appreciated the consideration. He knew the master would too. Hisoka pressed closer and smiled.

“He will be well taken care of. Of that you can be certain.”

Looking between them all in turn, the master slowly smiled, gentle and fatherly as it ever was. Chrollo could feel the tension ease from his shoulders, instantly calmed by it. “I can see that you haven’t made this decision lightly. If this is what will bring you happiness, you have my blessing,” he gave, pulling Chrollo into a tight hug. His hand brushed through his hair, so reminiscent of all the times he had comforted Chrollo over the years.

He thought back to that day on the auction block, the fear and unease and the scorching sun on his face, and Chrollo held the old man tighter. He had been promised he would want for nothing.

Sitting in between Silva and Hisoka, he could believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me through this! it took awhile to get out but im glad to have finished it. check out my tumblr for news on the fic schedule from here and let me know how you liked this! until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the rest of the fic out in prolly a week or so! I hope you enjoyed this teaser first chapter, let me know what you think and check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) for more updates/snippets!


End file.
